Dollies, trailers, wagons, hand trucks, wheeled platforms, etc., are all generally used to move objects. Examples of these devices are common in warehouse or shipping environments. Although they are useful for their customary applications, they may be unsuitable for use in other transporting activities. For example, many sports use unwieldy pieces of equipment such as surf boards, snowboards, kayaks, canoes, or windsurfing boards that are not amenable to transportation by generally available dollies or trailers. Moving such equipment to the location of intended use can be difficult. In another example, a massive hand truck may not be available for transporting lumber at a remote building site. The structure, bulk, or weight of a transporting device can interfere with the activity itself. For example, upon reaching a destination for kayaking, the question arises as to what to do with the transporting device. Disassembly and portage of common transporters is typically impractical.
By way of example, a surfer who lives some distance from a beach may face limited transportation choices. First, the surfer may lift and carry a surf board to the beach, which can be difficult given a board's weight, its tendency to catch the wind, and the potential distance involved. Secondly, the surfer could load the board onto an automobile or golf cart. If the beach does not allow parking, or if the surfer does not own these vehicles, then the surfer may not have this choice. Third, the surfer may seek out a device that aids in transporting the board to the beach, such as a sling to help carry the board, or a dolly or trailer to make the board more mobile. Of course, the heavier the equipment, as with kayaks or canoes, the more severe the problem. This situation is also common to non-sporting equipment such as coolers, lumber, umbrellas, etc.
Clearly, a device that bears even some of the weight of such equipment, while improving its mobility (without otherwise harming its performance) would be valuable. However, as mentioned above, the structure required in many existing approaches introduces problems of weight, transportability of the transporting device itself, and manageability in use. On the other hand, some lightweight transporters can be unstable or limited in the weight born. Aids or systems for transporting equipment fall into several exemplary categories.
A first category of such systems are carriers or slings that aid in carrying equipment. Typically, these devices are directed to relocating and/or redistributing the load of the equipment, so as to enable the person to move while carrying the equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,025 to Bear disclosed a padded carrying harness or pouch for surf boards with a spreader bar that creates an inverted V-shape in a shoulder strap to improve load distribution, comfort, and control. Except for the spreader bar, much of the pouch could be fabricated from lightweight material. However, the person must still carry the full weight of the equipment and the harness for the distance involved; further, winds could still exert difficult to manage forces on the board.
Some carriers seek to improve the manageability of awkward equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,254 to Challoner disclosed a carrier case for smaller recreational boards. This design uses a flat base for the equipment, straps and pouches to hold the equipment to the base, and at least one shoulder strap for carrying. This carrier is envisioned to operate as a backpack, which might improve handling over a sling in windy conditions; however, this invention is unsuitable for larger equipment, such as surfboards, kayaks, or windsurfing boards, which are not easily carried on the back without inhibiting motion, or throwing the carrying individual off balance. This device also relies on the person's ability to carry the full weight of the equipment and carrier case.
Some transporters bear some of the weight of the equipment, typically by positioning wheels underneath the equipment. These structures are often configured so that wheels bear the weight under one end while the individual leads or pulls the equipment by the other. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,802 comprises a sail board dolly where a U-shaped frame with wheels supports the board and a strap of other means holds the board in place. The individual may then pull the equipment by a strap situated at the end of the board opposite the wheels. The rigid frame in this design carries some inherent weight and bulk, which affects its portability and ease of use. Another example of a dolly is U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,803 to Garcia. This dolly is a collapsible frame with wheels. A sailboard may rest within a crotch of the frame. The frame is fashioned of lightweight tubing, configured in a structure that can be collapsed using a scissors-like movement. The collapsible nature of this dolly is an improvement over the rigid structure described above; however, even when collapsed, this invention still presents weight and bulk that can be inconvenient. These two examples are also limited to specific equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,259 to Castillo reveals a bicycle trailer with an elongated support member running from a bicycle attachment point to at least one wheel that carries the weight of the equipment. The equipment rests either in rigid racks or in a utility bag supported by the elongated member. This design involves considerable framework, with its attendant weight and bulk. As intended, this framework may be suitable for bicycle transport, but could inhibit personal use without a bicycle.
A combination dolly and trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,327 to Gieske. This invention involves a tube with wheels (or wheel assemblies), having a cylindrical foam pad on which a sail or surf boards may rest. Two strap assemblies loop about the axle at each end and are kept from sliding on the axle by hook and loop tape. The two strap assemblies buckle together over the board to hold it in place; in addition, one of the assemblies provides a coupling strap (and buckle) that runs longitudinally toward the front of the board. Placed at the front, underneath the board is a padded tubular T-member that is used for pulling and steering the equipment. The user grips the trunk or base of the T-member, while the arms are used for stabilization. A strap runs through the arms of the tubular T in the form of a loop. The padded T-member, being situated under the board, is held to the board by a loop formed by the front strap, when tightened. The front strap connects to the rear strap via front-to-rear coupling strap that runs longitudinally toward the end of the board. Tension on the front-to-rear strap, combined with the weight of the equipment, is intended to keep the parts in proper orientation. This invention represents an advance over earlier designs, in that it could potentially reduce the weight of the transporter. When disassembled, the individual parts may take up less space than preceding designs. However, the various elements rely primarily on the tension of strap loops around the equipment for rigidity. Further, this design requires the consistent weight of the equipment to maintain orientation. If the load were to shift or bounce, then rigidity could be adversely affected. Transverse or steering forces are communicated to the device via straps. When an individual might seek to change direction on a resisting surface, such as a sandy beach, then the force on the T-member might loosen its strap and rigidity could be lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight equipment transport system and kit containing the components of the transport system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a secure system while minimizing the rigid structure within the transport system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cost effective and portable equipment transport system or kit that may be used manually, towed by a vehicle, or mounted onto a roof rack of an automobile.